The Call of the Wild
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: What would you do if you found out that your father was more in tune with nature than you first thought....him being a werewolf and all. Hermione is in for the ride for her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi everyone! One of the reviews from **_Snow White Queen _**gave me this idea...thanks fairy26. I hope you like this. I dont know if it is good enough to be up but your reviews will determine that. Please R&R! Enjoy!**

_Hermione..._

_I opened my eyes, revealing the vast forest forest around me. The moon was full; giving light to my surroundings but just barely. I shivered as a cold, winter breeze hit my body. It was the mid of winter; snow would soon fall. I looked around, amazed at the sight before me. There was life around me; I watched the numerous animals do their jobs. Scavenge...hunt..gather; it was a pleasure to watch this normality. It was far from what I was used to. The Second War was taking everything away from me; a life that I so dearly wanted. I wanted to live a careless life with my two best friends. I wanted to grow up and live a life that wasn't tainted with darkness and hate. We shouldn't have to worry about a deranged sociopath bent on controlling the wizarding world. Fate, however, played against us as always._

_Hermione.._

_My eyes grew wide as I realized someone was watching me; whispering my name with a god-like love. It sounded like a father speaking his daughter's name for the first time. I looked around the forest; twirling like a small child. I was in the Forbidden Forest; how did I get here?? I watched as a black werewolf stepped out of the shadows. Amber eyes watched me with a range of emotions I knew wasn't animistic. I backed away slowly; I could scream. The animal would surely come after me. _

_"Don't be scared of me."_

_"Leave me alone." I stated calmly backing away with each step. The werewolf mimicked my moves; prey vs predator it seemed. This has to be a dream; how in hell could a werewolf be talking to me?? "This is a dream...a damn dream." I could hear chuckling; anger flooded my mind from being laughed at. The wolf's eyes mirrored the amusement._

_"I can't, pet. You are my daughter." the voice stated making me cringe."You are supposed to be by my side, Hermione." I was adopted; it wasn't new information. I was told on my fourteenth birthday accidentally. My "Uncle" came to my party drunk and the information about my past slipped. I laughed at the memory. That was a day to remember; I could still remember my mother throwing Uncle out. It had been hilarious. I didn't care though; the Grangers were my family, through and through. They were the ones who raised me even though I was different compared to them. Magic wasn't feared. _

_"I think not..." I muttered turning around to run. I swept by the large trees, hearing the wolf follow me from behind. He was close of course. I could hear the panting from behind me, the wolf must be old. No young werewolf could be tired that quickly. Pain spread through my body as I continued to run. Scrapes decorated my face as I ran by large bushes. I couldn't stop...I had to wake up. I miscalculated a jump and found my foot caught under a root. A sharp pain ripped through my body as I broke my ankle. i screamed loudly; enough for the wolf to hear me. I watched with fear as the werewolf appeared beside me. I was going to die. _

"Hermione, wake up!" a familiar voice screamed. I instantly opened my eyes to find Harry hovering over me; his green eyes drenched with sadness. Tears blurred my vision as I clung to him. I sobbed; not caring where I was. That dream...it scared me. Somebody wanted me; him saying I was his daughter just made it worse. I could feel Harry rub my back in a circular motion to calm me down. " Calm down, 'Mione. It was just a dream. Its all right...I'm here." I tried to even my breathing; it came out in sharp gasps. Harry continued to rub my back until my breathing even. He always knew what to do; I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up." I muttered wiping my eyes. I watched as he shook his head.

"It's no problem. " he stated. Harry looked like he just got out of bed; his hair was messy as always. He was dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and a white wifebeater. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"I just want to forget about it." I muttered. I didn't have the heart to tell Harry that this wasn't the first time I had woken up screaming. Harry yawned making me glance at the clock. **1:42am. **"Don't leave me." Harry nodded. We were both familiar with this routine. If any one of us had nightmares, the other would stay in the room with them. Harry crawled his way over to the right side of my bed and leaned up against the headboard. His arm curled around me; letting my use his chest as a pillow. His breathing, slow and calm, gave me a rhythm to fall asleep to. I was only hoping that my sleep would be dreamless. I didn't want to see the black wolf that was haunting my dreams.

* * *

"I want my daughter, Dumbledore." Fenrir stated watching as the elder wizard appeared from the park. It was a cold night; the wind was picking up fore a storm was coming from the east. The full moon shined bright; giving their surroundings a bright glow. Fenrir was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a matching shirt. He had to borrow these clothes from Lucius; Fenrir rarely bought anything. He was almost always in wolf form. Dumbledore smiled at the werewolf. This was a reare sight to see. Two wizards from the oppostie sides conversing civily. It was neutral territory; both had taken a oath not to fight as they talked about the girl in question. "You have had her long enough."

"Hermione is happy...she loves her parents dearly. Don't hurt by taking her away from what she loves the most." Dumbledore stated watching as the werewolf shook his head in disgust. "Her place is beside Harry."

"I can better protect her if she is with me. Hermione wouldn't have to fight in this bloody war. " Fenrir growled. "The moon's sway over her will take hold soon. How will you handle a halfling when she first turns?" Dumbledore smiled at the concern Fenrir was showing. One would think the man had no emotion; he killed people for the hell of it. Turned them if they were worth it; Fenrir wasn't somebody to take lightly. He was devious and cunning; a Slytherin of course.

"She will be under Remus's care if it comes to that." Fenrir growled at the thought of that waste watching his daughter. He should have never turned that child. Revenge had taken hold of him before he realized what he was doing. He should have just killed him. It was a waste of lycanthropy.

"Hermione is better off with me. I want my daughter back....I will have her, Dumbledore." Fenrir stated crossing his arms. His wand was strapped tp his arm; if need be he would fight for the right to get his daughter back. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Violence won't solve this. The oath you took is still valid; only Acaclia can revoke it." Fenrir smirked.

"Acaclia is dead; one of your precious members of the Order killed her. Therefore the oath is void." Fenrir growled with a hint of satisfaction. "My daughter **will **live with me, Dumbledore...I will make sure of that." Dumbledore watched as the infamous werewolf apparated. He was right...Hermione could live with him now. Acaclia had placed Hermione in his care as long as she lived. That didn''t change anything though. Dumbledore would fight for her; he pulled out his long wand and sighed. This was going to be a messy fight and it would only hurt Hermione in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, Harry! You have to concentrate!" Hermione screamed as she shielded herself from one of his attacks. His knowledge of offensive spells was growing, Hemrione madeusre of that. Yet he didn't seem to have the concentration to follow through. "That was weak!" They were training; Harry desperately needed it and it seemed the Order members were too busy to fulfill their needs. Harry had come to her for help and she obliged him. Yet it seemed that both were on their wit's ends.

"We have been at this for hours!" Harry screamed sending a Stupefy at her. It barely hit her; grazing her arm slightly. Tears blurred her eyes as he continued. "You are acting like Bellatrix, Hermione!" She looked up at him, watching as he dropped his wand. HOW DARE HE COMPARE HER TO BELLATRIX?!?

"I just want you to be safe, Harry." She growled out of anger. "If you die, then we are all doomed. I don't think I could live with myself if you were gone." Hermione pulled up her long, curls and glanced at the clock. **3:46pm. **"Tomorrow, same time…same place." Hermione couldn't bare seeing him right now. His words stung…she was nothing like Bellatrix. Harry soon realized the extent of his words.

"Hermione, wait!" He yelled but it was too late. She walked out of the room and made her way through the halls. Tears fell down her face at a steady rate; Hermione wanted nothing more than to be alone. As she made her way past the conference room aka the dining room, a odor hit her head on. God…she could smell it. It smelt…_good. _It couldn't be Molly's cooking; this was a different smell. Too raw...there was a metallic smell to it. Almost like...

"Blood," she muttered opening the door with a flick of her wrist. Sitting in a chair was Remus; his shirt was raised reveling the fading wound Tonks was healing.

"Hey Hermione." he stated noticing how pale she was. "I had a run in with a rogue werewolf. Nothing to worry about." The smell of blood drenched her soul as she stood there gazing at his wound. Remus could see the fear and hunger run through her eyes as she watched him. "Hermione?" She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath in. "Hermione???" Her eyes opened revealing the bright amber color that flooded her irises. Shivers ran through his body at the site of those shocking eyes.

"Miss Granger!" a familiar voice yelled making her snap out of it. Remus could see the amber fade away; showing the chocolate color everyone had grown to love. She turned to find Dumbledore watching her from door of the study. He was dressed in purple robes that were outlined with silver thread. His periwinkle eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. "Can you come in here for a bit?" Hermione nodded and returned her attention to Remus.

"Bye Remus." Hermione stated watching as he bowed his head in acknowledgement. The wound was closed; a faint pink scar in its place. The smell was gone...at last Hermione could breath the fresh air she desperately needed.

"We will have hot chocolate later on as usual?" Remus asked watching as she nodded her head. It was routine for Hermione to talk to Remus as they drank hot chocolate in the kitchen. Their conversations were in-depth, too knowledgeable for Harry or Ron to get into. It would range from Ancient Runes to the politics of today. It kept them sane when the house was silent and cold.

"Of course." Hermione stated her eyes returning to Dumbledore who was still watching her from the door. Dumbledore beckoned her into the study closing the door behind him.

"Sit, my dear. I trust that you are well." Dumbledore began sitting down in a red chair. The cloth was began to rip from the seam but no notice was taken. Hermione watched as he pulled out a bright, purple bag. "Lemon drop?" Hermione shook her head and smiled. It was almost like they were back at Hogwarts. He always seemed to to have those yellow candies with him. A candy obsession...

"I'm fine, Professor." she muttered running her fingers through her hair. Her curly hair had grown thicker over the weeks. Maybe Molly put someting in the food to make them grow more. She would have to get it cut soon. Her eyes returned to Dumbledore who was watching her with curious eyes. There was something about the way he watched her that made her fearful. Almost like he was waiting for her to do something unexpected.

"Sir, I think something is wrong with me." Hermione stammered her words blurred with fear and confusion. Dumbledore sighed as he placed the bag back into his robes. "Nightmares have plagued my sleep since my 17th birthday. Dreams of running through the forest, a large, black werewolf chasing me. He tells me things I don't want to believe, Professor." The glint in Dumbledore's eyes disappeared instantly.

"I was afraid that this would happen." Dumbledore muttered reaching into his robes. Her grip on her wand tightened as she watched the man she had grew to respect over the years. What was he going to do? Hermione continued to watch as he pulled out photo. "Here." Hermione took the photo and looked down. It was ripped slightly. Somebody must have kept this with them for a long time. She could see the stains from travel and continued to watch the wizarding photo. A woman appeared twirling around happily. In her arms was a small child, wrapped in a blanket of white silk. This woman...she was familiar. Hermione looked at Dumbledore; her face dark and cold.

"What is happening to me, Professor?" Hermione asked her voice cold and harsh. "I want answers, sir."

"And answers you will have, my dear."

* * *

_The night was cold; sharp winds hit the scouts as they looked around. Moonlight gleamed on the surrounding houses as the wolves watched a man apparate in front of two buildings. Fenrir smirked as a third house appeared; reemerging for the spotted the mane of blazing red hair and instantly knew who it was. The man was Arthur Weasely; that red mane was a signature for the family. It shocked him how well the house was hidden. It was Unplottable; he remembered Bellatrix talking about the charms that were placed on the Black Household. So much magic was used to make this house a safe-hold; Fenrir could smell the magic residue from where he was hiding. Yet there was something else that lingered on the dark, aboding house. The girl was here; he could smell that scent of hers. A mixture of roses and old leather...his daughter was close. He let out a sharp howl to warn the others. His Hermione was near; no harm was to come to her. If one scratch decorated her pale skin, the were wolf who did it would die. Fenrir would make sure of it. _

* * *

"Fenrir Greyback....the most notorious werewolf of our time." Hermione leaned up against the couch and listened to Dumbledore's story. "Most don't know that he was happy once. Had a wife; a beautiful girl by the name of Acaclia Homes. She was one of the top in her class; her knowledge as vast as your own. She came from a prominent pureblood family that originated from France. Fenrir was in his seventh year when she transferred into his grade. Fell in love with her immediately; they married after graduation and fathered a beautiful girl. This all occurred after his lycan infection. Fenrir was bitten in his third year; a random attack near the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore looked at Hermione who was watching the fire blaze.

"I'm the girl, aren't I?" Hermione whispered watching the flames flicker back and forth. Her head was wrapped around the story. "I know I'm adopted; my family told me on my thirteenth birthday." Dumbledore nodded his face pale and grim.

"Acaclia placed you in my care when you turned a year old. She was afraid... Acaclia couldn't bare the thought of you living in the lifestyle they were coming accustomed to. She realized that you were barely cursed with lycanthropy, a mere halfling."

"Halfling???" she cried out confused. There was no such thing... or was there?

"Halflings are looked upon as rare; it can be based on what muggles call "genetics". A funny subject really...read up on it a few months ago. The lycan venom could be considered a dominant trait and you simply inherited it from your father. Now if Acaclia had been cursed with lycanthropy, there would be no doubt that you would have been born as a full-fledged werewolf." Tears silently fell from her chocolate eyes. "Are you okay, my dear?" Hermione nodded slowly.

"It's just impossible to comprehend." Hermione muttered looking at the picture; her eyes soft with grief. "When I smelt Remus's blood, I couldn't move from where I was standing. It was like somebody was taking over my body; taunting me with the fact that I wanted to taste his blood." Hermione looked at Dumbledore and she could feel tears began to well up. "I don't want this. My life has been centered around Harry and Ron since I was 11. This could change everything I have worked for." Dumbledore was about to contradict her when a loud bang echoed through the air. Somebody was trying to get through the wards!

"DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled running into the study. His eyes instantly went to Hermione. "Grimmauld is being surrounding by werewolves as we speak, sir." Dumbledore instantly looked at Hermione and got up from his seat. "What should we do?" Hermione could see Ron behind him; watching Dumbledore intensely.

"Take her and floo to Hogwarts, Harry." he ordered watching as the young lad pulled Hermione out of the couch; his hand was wrapped in her's. They were both looking at him for answers. "Wait for me in the Headmaster's office; the password is Acid Pops." Harry nodded, beginning to drag Hemrione out of the study. Her eyes met his. "Don't let them see you, Hermione." Both knew what was going on. Fenrir came to retrieve his daughter.

* * *

The house shook as Harry pulled Hermione along. Order members ran past them as the door swung open. "Come on!" Harry yelled as a bright, red light whizzed past them; barely missing Ron's head. Sharp howls echoed through the air as they made their way to the stairs. The werewolves were coming in; some in their wolf form while others fought with wands. They had to get out; the trio was no good with one of them dead. Especially Harry or Hermione; both being very important, one being the brains and the other...well you know.

"HERMIONE!" a dark voice yelled making Hermione turn. Standing at the end of the hallway was a familiar figure. Her eyes widen at the sight of his amber eyes and the scars that decorated his body. It was her father, Fenrir Greyback. Hermione could feel the attachment between them form; that longing reappeared but took on a different form. He was superior to her; Hermione could smell it in his scent. Damp earth and blood...it sent shivers through her body.

"_Expulso__!" _Harry yelled noticing the mesmerized look that adorned Hermione's face. Fenrir dove behind a table to escape the blast of the spell. That damn boy...he could feel his wolf wanting to emerge; its anger rushed through his body like wildfire. The wolf always got what he wanted. Ron grabbed Hermione's arm to pull her away as Harry guarded the rear. They were getting out of this; they could both see something was going on and they needed answers. Yet safety first, questions later. The trio ran into the master's suite, currently being used by Molly and Arthur. A floo connection was set in this bedroom and the library downstairs; Dumbledore made sure of that when Grimmauld 12 was set as the Headquarters. Hermione turned towards the door and raised her wand.

"_Colloportus!" _she muttered hearing the door lock. Her eyes reverted back to the duo, who was searching for the floo powder.

"Bloody hell, where did they put the powder??" Ron cursed looking through the drawers. Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes the boys were real thick...they had a bloody wand, why weren't they using it????

"_Accio floo powder!" _Hermione muttered watching as the bag of powder flew out from under the bed and into her hand. Harry smiled at her thoughtfulness. Sometimes he wondered how they could live without her? It didn't seem possible sometimes. Harry took the bag at her hand and looked at Ron.

"Ron, you first." Harry ordered watching as Ron took a handful of the fine powder. Ron nodded knowing better than to comment now. The house shook as he stepped into the fireplace; his blue eyes glancing at Hermione. She nodded with a slight smile on her face.

"See you on the other side." he stammered. "_HOGWARTS!" _Bright, green flames engulf his body, making Hermione shy away. She never like flooing; rather apparate from place to place. The sense of giving yourself over to the chance of mis-flooing sent chills through her body. You could never guess where you might end up. Harry handed the bag over to her, a fistful of floo powder in his hand.

"Floo right after I disappear. We will be waiting for you, Hermione." She nodded in agreement and watched as her best friend disappeared in similar fashion. Hermione could feel the door shaking as she took a handful of the powder and dropped the bag. Sweat ran down her face as she ran over to the fireplace.

"NO!" a familiar voice yelled making her look up. Standing in the doorway was her father, his chest moved in a fast tempo. Fenrir looked like a bat out of hell. Anger and desperation rolled off of him in waves making Hermione cringed. His bright amber eyes watched her as she raised her fist up; preparing to yell out her destination. "I won't lose you again!"

"_HOGWARTS!" _Hermione screamed watching as the bright green flames enveloped her. The last thing she remembered was a dark hand that reached through the flames to grab at her shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Someone was humming..._

_I could hear the voice, soft and sweet like honey. It was a female, I was sure of it. No male could sound like that; I tried to open my eyes; resulting in a fierce pain forming in my forehead. That person must have noticed becuase I could feel its shadow over me, chilling me slightly. "Don't stress yourself, dearie." the female voice stated as warm hands pressed themselves against my forehead. "You've been through a trying day." No, I had been kidnapped. Memories flooded my mind; their power pushing me to open my eyes._

_I was lying in a soft bed, with a ligth canopy covering my view. Sitting on the bed to my left was an elderly woman; she had to be at least 65 with long silvery hair and icy blue eyes. There was something in her eyes that made her feel younger than she looked; like there was a spark of childhood innoccene still in here. She was dressed in a dirty blue dress, long-sleeved with a pair of black mary-janes. I tried to push myself up, which resulted in the woman pushing me back down. My eyes widened in shock; she was bloody strong! "Stay in bed. I'm here to take care of you until you are well."_

_"I'm fine! I need to get out of here." I growled my voice rough. For some odd reason, she giggled; pushing me back down into the foreign bed. It seemed out of place; a nice, soft bed in a room where the walls were dark stone. "Why are you laughing?" I snapped, trying to find some control in this strange moment._

_"Just like your father. Won't stay still to be patched or healed." the woman muttered turning around to do something. My eyes widened at the mere word "father". Oh dear Merlin, I was with him...Fenrir Greyback. My estranged father, what the hell was I going to do? Where was Harry or Ron? My eyes began to water. I needed to get out of here! I wouldn't betray my friends for a man I barely knew. I wiped my face, hoping my face wuoldn't stain. The woman must have noticed because she simply ran forward, sitting down so she could rub my back soothingly._

_"Oh dear, don't cry. Everything will be okay. You will see." she muttered trying to calm me down. As the woman continued to rub my back, a loud howl echoed through the air; goosebumps formed as I hsivered from the foreign sound. It was odd, because the woman stood up almost instantly looking up to hear the echo better. There was something about it that seemed odd, like I needed to move forward towards the sound. Strange really... "Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." She moved towards the door slowly but sure, each step precise in movement._

_"What's going on?" I yelled. The woman took no notice, exiting the door. A sharp click echoed through the silent air, making me shudder only slightly. I waited thinking perhaps she would come back; realizing she wasn't, I pushed forward, slowly getting out of the bed and making my way towards the door. I lightly touched the pine door, feeling no residue of magic. I braced myself, kicking the door open with one try. I stuck my head out, looking at both ends of the hallway. No one was there so I moved out. I had to get out of here, but where in hell was I? The walls were stone, cold to the touch and slightly damp. I had to be at least underground, or somewhere near a water source. I moved right down the hallway, taking each step as slowly and surely as I could. Everything hurt, the ache of being pulled out of the Floo system resonating from my very core. I could kill him...how stupid could he be? Pulling me out of the system was risky as hell and bloody ignorant as well. This place was strange..._

_Each hallway lead to another; it was a labyrinth...I ran my fingers through my wild curls, trying my best to stay calm. There had to be some way out of here...but where? "Well, well who is this?" I turned finding a tall male standing on the oppostie end of the hallway. I couldn't lie, he was attractive. He was tall, with broad muscles and a slight tan. I could see the muscles ripple underneath his skin; so he had strength, much more than I. His hair was spiked, light brown with traces of blond but not much. "Cat got your tongue?" I stepped back, the man mirroring my actions. I didn't like his attitude, the way he acted towards me was like he was trying to show dominance. I wasn't submissive._

_"Back off," I growled. I could feel unknown power run through me; a wild rush that feeled every vein, and blood vessel. I could see his eyes widen in amazement and wonder. His body language suddenly became more relaxed and a smirk replaced his gaze of wonder. He thougth this was amusing...some part of me growled in anger. I could show him what really pain was..._

_"Eli, back down." a too familiar voice muttered. I froze, my skin turning cold out of fear. I slowly turned around, facing the man I knew so muc ha dn yet so little about. "Hermione...you're awake." Fenrir was tall, with messy brown hair. his eyes were dark, almost black in this dimmed hallway. His clothes were too new to be his, I could see the stitching and the fabric...it had to be borrowed, the brand was too pricey for a werewolf like himself. I took a step away from him; this was too much, too much to handle. Everything Dumbledore said to me came back tenfold. They left me in his care...why would they have given me up? Where was my mother? I shook my head. No, I needed to get out o here. I pushed myself backwards, Fenrir walking forwards to me. "Hermione...stay calm."_

_"Don't come near me!" I growled. "Don't..not now." I turned around, spirnting as fast I could go. I ignored Eli's grab for me, pushing him away. All I could think about was running...running away from him, from everyone. Ignoring the shouts from both men, I ran into the darkness, allowing it to swallow me whole. _


	4. Chapter 4

_There were so many tunnels, so many exits and entrances...I didn't know where in hell I was anymore. I leaned against the cold stone wall and took several deep breaths in. I couldn't get clastuphobic now, I had to find the main exit or at least somewhere private for me to think. Shouts echoed in the cold air, alerting me to my searching party. How were they so close? Damn Merlin, their werewolf senses...I looked around, trying to think about what to do. If I was part werewolf, I better use what I was given but how? I closed my eyes, taking in the cold air...I could smell the water off the walls, and there was a larger source up ahead...I could hear the thunderous wails of water rushing down; there was a waterfall, my eyes flashed open, my legs following the newfound scent that filled my nostrils. I looked down the empty hallways, noticing a medium sized door that was stained by drips of water. I smiled running over to the door. My petite hand held onto the handle and pushed it open. Loud wails of water hit my ears; giving me a sense of peace as I closed the door and let myself be enveloped by the sounds of nature. Hoepfully they wouldn't find me here. I just wanted to be alone..._

_Were Harry and Ron thinking about me? Would they come and rescue me?_

_My eyes glistened with unshed tears; my hand quickly wiping them away before I settled down against the cool hollow rock, I closed my eyes as a watery breeze flutter against my skin, colling down the heat that ran through my body._

xXx

"We can't just leave her there!" Harry yelled, shaking every Order member in the Room of Requirement. After the werewolves had attacked Grimmauld 12, every member had been relocated to Hogwarts until the old headquarters could be deemed as adaquete. Wards would have to be reset, Charms would be placed on the building including a new Secret Keeper. "You don't know what he could do to her."

"Hermione is his daughter; Fenrir will let no harm come to her." Professor McGongagall muttered looking at Professor Dumbledore before returning her attention to the Boy that Lived. Every member was now frightened by the looks that swept over Harry's face. Ron stood quietly beside him, no wor dbeing uttered by the member of the Golden Trio. Everything that was being sad by his friend followed his own feelings. It was pure bollocks that they were allowing this; Hermione would have fought for them if they had been in the same situation, she wouldn't have allowed this. They were all they had.

"Bullshit," he growled, gaining a few shocked looks from the Elders. A short gasp coming from Molly made Harry stand. Ron quickly followed as they exited the room and began to walk down the portrait filled hallways that made Hogwarts.

"What are we going to do, Harry?" Ron asked as they made way up to the Fat Lady, who was currently snoozing. No answer was given as Harry shouted a bit for the portrait to wake up.

"What, what...have you no manners?" the portrait snapped.

"_Lupine_," Harry growled, giving the password that Dumbledore passed onto them. The portrait huffed allowing the teens entrance the the Griffyndor common rooms. Ron followed, knowing not to mes swith his best friend when he was in this foreign mood. It was so unlike him to act like this; it was strangely familiar, like Hermione when she got anger with him or Harry. "I can't believe they are going to allow this!" Harry yelled, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Bloody hell, Harry! What are we going to do?" Harry looked over, his emerald green eyes staring a hole through his best friend's skull.

"We have to find her, somehow we will."

xXx

_My eyes fluttered open as a loud pop pierced through the air. A loud groan escaped my lips as I flexed my back, the hard stone leaving me with a permanent ache. I slowly stood up, catious with each step on the wet ground. The loud thunder created by the waterfall drowned out any sound I would make but what did I hear? I inched closer to the edge of the waterfall, groaning as the distance between me and the river's surface was made clear. Bloody hell, that was a long drop and I knew from then on I wouldn't jump. Everyone knew of my fear of heights. I groaned, looking past the water towards the forest edge. My eyes widened as I took in the group before me._

_The Death Eaters were here..._

_I pulled back, my breathing become ragged and erratic. I gripped my hair as tears fell down my pale face. I couldn't breath...I shrunk down,trying so desperately to remember what to do. Where was Harry? Merlin, help me...I was having an anxiety attack. I closed my eyes as the door opposite of me opened; footsteps echoed in the cavern. I ignored them, trying to calm down. I was going to die, they were goign to take me and kill me...tears flooded down my face in loud sobs. _

_"What can I do?" a familiar voice asked desperately, causing me to shudder. I could feel myself being pulled into strong arms, the muscles rippling against my skin. "Tell me...what can I do?"_

_"Can't breathe...anxiety..." I hacked out. I was up against a large chest, the feeling of arms wrapped around me in a protective coccon. _

_"Follow my breathing...come on, in." I followed taking a breath in. "Out, in..." I released the air, following it up with another breath in, that resorted to coughing. "You can do this; breath in slowly." I took a breath in, counting in my head as the tears begun to disappear. "Out," I released the air, feeling my body lose energy as it followed the pattern he set forth. _


End file.
